Promises
by Thaliag.2
Summary: Continuation of the Anniversary chapter in Daddy Bats.


**Promises**

**Requester: estheralex16**

_Dick knew that Jason would end up breaking his promise one day. Jason had never been good at keeping promises. But that one day when he had just needed some comfort, he had latched onto Jason's empty oath, and held it in his head as something that mattered. That is why he was so broken now as he stared at the lifeless body that was his brother. _

_Jason had broken his promise yet again._

**Five years later**

Dick slammed the door of his apartment shut. He hated Sunday nights, they only served to remind him that Monday was the next day. As he walked further into the dipalated room he called a home he noticed that something wasn't right.

For one, his TV was on, although he clearly remembered turning it off before he had left. Second, he hadn't ordered anything other than take out, so there was no need for the smell of pizza to be wafting through the air. And thirdly, he didn't, couldn't drink beer yet, so why were there three empty cans of it on his coffee table?

The nineteen year-old was about to walk further into his living room to investigate when he heard the creak of a floorboard behind him.

He whirled around, ready to attack, and stopped dead.

There, standing in front of him was a man. Said man was tall, around 6'1". He looked to be about 25 with black hair, and one white lock, hanging down in front of his face. The man wore a grey t-shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were a warm green that glowed in the dim light from the TV. He smirked at Dick and held his arms out, as if offering a hug.

"So, did you miss your big Bro?"

Dick saw nothing but red.

It turns out that Dick had a pretty good right hook. The man groaned from his spot on the floor and held a hand over his aching jaw. He looked up at Dick and was taken back by the fury and the tears in the nineteen year-old's eyes.

"What the heck was that for?" Jason asked, dazed.

Dick merely growled and a stomped off towards the living room and sat down on his couch. Jason pushed himself off the floor and walked over towards his younger brother. The nineteen year-old immediately moved to the other end of the couch, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Oh come on Dick, are you really going to throw a tantrum right now?"

"You never really died did you? You worked with Bruce to fake your death and then had him lie to me," Dick said with barely restrained anger.

Jason narrowed his eyes and glared at the younger man.

"Are you kidding me? You think dying, _again, _and disappering for anohter five years was _my_ idea? You really think, _I_ made Bruce do that? No, it was _his_ idea! It was _his _plan! He's the reason I broke my promise! He's the reason I had to leave you!" Jason screamed.

Dick said nothing he only stared at the TV screen in front of him. Then nineteen year-old knew that Jason was telling the truth, he was just being stubborn. Jason had promised him so many things that Dick was starting to think that even listening to the older talk was a bad idea. He had missed his brother so much, but now that he was back Dick wanted to do nothing but ignore him.

"You still lied. You promised that you would always be there for me. Well guess what? When you _died_ I had to grow up. I ended getting in fights with Bruce. I stopped being Robin. I moved _here _to 'Haven. _I_ became Nightwing. And now Bruce has this crazy plan that _I _have to execute, so now _I _have to lead the team. Do you know how hard that is? I was their little brother and now I'm their _leader_! And when I needed someone to talk to, no one was there. Not even the person who promised me he would be there," Dick said quietly.

Jason's glared softened and he sighed.

"Listen kid, I know I broke all of my promises and I know I never should have even tried to promise something like that, but I'm here again. I'll make sure that Bruce doesn't goad me into any plans that involve me dieing, and then I'll just stay alive until I die for real. Sounds like a good plan, right?" Jason said.

Dick turned to glare at him.

"Don't even joke about dying again," DIck said. "You are not going to die on me ever again Jason. I won't let you. You promised me and I'm going to make you keep that promise," Dick said quietly.

"I'll hold you to that Dickie Bird."


End file.
